stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle For Inamorta
The Battle For Inamorta is the final war of The Heart of The Storm and by extension The Rise of The Order Empire, which was fought in all of Inamorta by the Technion Republic, the Order Ultima Empire and the Corruption Empire. It was in this was that the fate of Inamorta was decided and the Technion's advancements in weaponry gave them and Order Ultima the edge to take back Inamorta. History Before The Battle After Medusa was killed and their powers were assimilated into Death, they searched for the remnants of Infected Type H, that way they could create a new type of Infected which was stronger in every way. Eventually, they found the Underworld, where the spores H had released to let Corruption know Liberation, now known as Order Ultima, had been in the area. However, what they saw was a civilisation of nothing but Infected Type H clones. Death corrupted the entirety of all of the soon-to-be H Legion, and explained to them what their purpose was, before also corrupting the Infected Beast. Meanwhile, on Zeus, the Technion had finally finished building and testing Technion Prime, a mech which would be piloted by Zealon, who was the General at the time, and be used in the fight to destroy Corruption once and for all. They had also finally come up with a cure for the Infected spore, which would be used in their attack The Battle Begins Unbeknownst to Order Ultima and the Technion, the Corruption forces were already prepared for the fight, and had began burning the forests of Inamorta, in an attempt to pollute the air and make it uninhabitable for Stickmen, therefore giving Corruption a massive advantage in the fight. After a little pep talk by Taconia, the majority of the Technion-Order forces ran towards No Man's Land, while others began destroying Corruptoid factories across Inamorta. The combined forces of Order and the Technion prevented killing Infected when possible. Instead opting to damage them and allow X-58, the nanobot which would cure the Infected, to destroy the Infected spore within the stickman. Eventually, the entire Vulture fleet began shooting at the Omega Infected, in an attempt to cure it. This task would be accomplished with a well placed attack by Taconia, who would bludgeon Griffon's nape, allowing for a massive amount of X-58 to cure Griffon and greatly increase the power of the Order-Technion forces. Eventually, the time would come Technion Prime would arrive on the battlefield, and begin to turn the tide of the battle in Order Ultima and the Technion's favor. Death saw this, so they commanded the Demon Colossus to destroy Technion Prime at all costs. V, going by the name Cedarion, Hatheon and Taconia came to the aid of Technion Prime and began destroying the Demon Colossus' source of power: The Demon Amulet, a sacred amulet said to turn any stickman into a dangerous being of immense power. The Demon Colossus grabbed Technion Prime's arm and fired it at Zeus, causing Zeus to begin plummeting to the ground. This would be stopped however, by Technion Prime running to Zeus and holding it with it's back supporting it, allowing for the Technion to repair the damage. The Demon Colossus was later destroyed by the collective efforts of V, Hatheon, Taconia and Atreyos, which brought Alinion into the battle, however, they would not be able to fight until the war's climax, as they were placed in a tank which contained a third of a vial of Nectar and a piece of Ambrosia, artifacts which give it's consumer god-like powers. The remaining three entered Death's tower, where a now insane Infected Type H-2 greatly altered reality, causing the floor they were on to become a massive carousel-style battlefield, and their body to be greatly altered. This would be stopped by the now-awakened Alinion, who shot H-2 in the head with a type 77 pistol. The Battle Reaches a Standstill Death realized that they were losing, and in turn awakened the Infected Beast, Corruption's failsafe. Corruption was now losing by a great amount. The time would come when Order and the Technion would realize that Corruption would only collapse if it's greatest strength was killed. Their goal was now clear: Death HAD to be destroyed if they were to ever see the light of day again. Once the Infected Beast was destroyed, V, Hatheon, Alinion and Taconia arrived at the top of the tower to see Death overlooking the battlefield. Death subdued Alinion, causing Taconia to have to tend to them. Zealon, who had switched Technion Prime to autopilot, joined the four, before he, V and Hatheon began fighting Death. Eventually, they managed to remove Death's left arm, and cause Death to also subdue V and Zealon, and try and kill Hatheon. Taconia took the hit however, and fell to the bottom of the tower. Griffon caught them, however, and transported them to Zeus. After Death's monologue, Alinion began to demonstrate the powers the Nectar and Ambrosia gave, by firing a massive crimson beam at Death, severing Cherry's skeleton completely off of Death's scythe and causing Death to bellow a massive scream, setting in motion the Final Battle. Death Is Destroyed Deeath covered the top of the tower in darkness, and began to construct a form which greatly resembled their true form, before losing all sanity they had. Hatheon and Alinion both prepared to fight Death, by tapping into their most powerful forms. Alinion fired a concentrated beam of darkness at Hatheon's Soul Spear, causing it to begin firing a beam of light, greatly weakening Death, and allowing for Hatheon to behead Death's form. This would not stop them from Death's fury however, as they were later knocked out by Death. Leaving Alinion to finish off what had killed the thing he loved most. Death grabbed Alinion, preparing to use them as their new vessel, but Alinion retaliated by breaking free and finally firing one last laser at the remains of Death's scythe, ending Death's reign of terror on Inamorta and avenging all who they killed. Following Death's defeat, Corruption ceased to exist, and the Technion and Order Ultima began to rebuild the damage from Death's rule, effectively giving rise to the Order Empire once again. Category:Wars Category:The Rise of The Order Empire